The purpose of this open label treatment is to make Lamivudine (3TC) available to people who are not eligible to participate in other controlled trials. Patients will be monitored closely for 8 weeks and AZT and a Protease Inhibitor will be added to the drug regimen and safety and tolerance will be evaluated.